Give Me Love
by charley07
Summary: High school is over and everything is falling apart. Caroline is sick of giving everything to get nothing in return so she goes to the one person she knows will give her the world. Trusting Klaus is a risk but it's one she's willing to take. What happens when her friends finally come around and realize what she's done?
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing for _The Vampire Diaries _so I'm testing the waters. Klaus is easily my favorite character on the show and I love the potential I see between him and Caroline so I thought I'd give this a go. I think Caroline is constantly taking care of others without anyone to take care of her so this is what happens when she takes a risk on the one person willing to do that for her. It's a brief intro but let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

Caroline sat on her bed, staring down at the letter in her hands. She'd read it over a dozen times but the words still seemed foreign. Klaus was leaving Mystic Falls. He and Rebekah were packing up and reuniting with Elijah in New Orleans, a town he'd apparently helped build in 1718. She didn't know why this revelation upset her but it did and she didn't like the feeling.

Graduation had ended only two hours before and already it felt as though everything was changing. Elena's humanity was still a thing of the past, Bonnie was still certain she could bring Jeremy back to life with another 12-person sacrifice, and Damon and Stefan were still focused solely on Elena. Tyler was long gone from Mystic Falls and Matt had decided to leave for college in Alabama early so Caroline was officially on her own. She loved her friends and wanted to see them happy but it was exhausting. She was so tired of giving and getting nothing in return. If she was being honest, she wanted-scratch that, _needed_-a break.

The following morning, Klaus stood in the foyer of the Mikealson mansion and looked around. What once held great promise was now another failure in his quest for a hybrid family. Rebekah said nothing as she stomped up the staircase to her bedroom to finish packing. They weren't quite on speaking terms yet but she had no desire to stick around a one-horse town like Mystic Falls without him so she'd agreed to tag along to New Orleans. At least there she would have Elijah.

"We're leaving soon," he said loudly, knowing she would hear him. "You have fifteen minutes."

He received no response from her.

Klaus took a step towards the parlor when a knock on the door startled him. Their driver knew to wait outside. With a sigh, he went to pull back the door and was surprised to come face-to-face with the girl who often did him more harm than good anymore. He noticed the leather duffel bag in her hand. "Caroline?"

"Take me with you," she said.

"What?" he breathed, unsure of how to properly respond to her strange request.

"I need to get away from Mystic Falls and you once told me you could show me the world," she explained. "I'm giving you the chance now, starting with New Orleans."

Sensing she was serious, Klaus stepped aside to let her into the foyer and smiled. "Your wish is my command, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's a slow start but I'm building it up. This story will potentially include characters that have been announced for the Original spin-off and a few others I make up from Klaus' life in New Orleans, including a girl from his past there that can give Caroline some insight into a life with Klaus. I hope the characters don't seem too OOC but I'm new to TVD writing so I'm figuring it out as I go. Everything in italics is a flashback. I love reviews because they let me know what you all think so if you're up for it, leave me one. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

Klaus looked over at Caroline as they flew somewhere over Tennessee. She hadn't said much since coming to him to be whisked away but he'd decided to let her be; she would talk to him when she was ready. Rebekah, on the other hand, had made her sentiments known on the subject of Caroline joining them in New Orleans.

* * *

_"What is she doing here"? Rebekah demanded as she finally emerged from her room twenty minutes later._

_"Caroline will be joining us in New Orleans," Klaus explained._

_Rebekah glared at the young vampire. "What?"_

_"She would like to see the world and I promised her just that once," he continued._

_"Can _SHE_ speak for herself?" Rebekah snapped. "How do your pathetic friends feel about you leaving with my brother?"_

_Caroline cleared her throat. "I don't have to tell them everything."_

_"You mean to say you're leaving Mystic Falls with the enemy and the rest of your band of misfits doesn't know?" Rebekah smirked. "I imagine that will go over well."_

_"Yeah, well they won't even notice," Caroline muttered._

_Klaus kept his cool but it hurt to hear she was only leaving with him because her friends seemed to have abandoned her, not because she wanted to see the world he could offer._

_"And when they do?" Rebekah demanded. "Stefan will come to New Orleans on his white horse and save the day. You're his best friend, Caroline, and there's no way he'll let you be anywhere near my brother if he can help it. And we don't need these people to coming to us."_

_"That would require Stefan to remember I exist," Caroline grumbled. "But it's fine, I get it. Elena has lost everyone and everything so she needs Stefan and even Damon more than I do. But I can't keep trying to fix things that I can't fix."_

_"Caroline will be my guest as long as she likes," Klaus declared with finality in his voice. "You're also a guest in New Orleans, Rebekah, so don't push it because we both know which one of you I'd send away first."_

_"I'm just going to wait in the car," Caroline sighed. "I don't need to hear you two fighting; that's not why I came." She hooked her bag onto her shoulder and walked outside._

_Rebekah shook her head. "It's sad, really, that you're letting her do this to you, Nik. She isn't coming because she wants to be there with you. She's doing it because her friends aren't paying any attention to her and she wants them to."_

_Klaus moved to stand directly in front of her. "Remember this, sister: I will dagger you without a second thought if you sabotage this for me. Have I made myself clear?"_

_"Crystal," she sneered, stepping around him to follow Caroline out to the SUV._

_Caroline sat in the very backseat of the vehicle, hoping neither Mikaelson would attempt to sit beside her. She was wrong._

_"Where exactly does Sheriff Forbes think you're going?" Rebekah demanded as she slid in beside her._

_"My mom is at work and won't be home until late tonight," Caroline answered. "By then we'll be in Louisiana and she won't be able to do anything about it."_

_"And you think she won't come after you either?" Rebekah scoffed._

_"Why don't you just shut up?" Caroline demanded angrily. "If you don't like that I'm coming, you can go somewhere else."_

_"What I don't like," Rebekah explained coolly, "is you, once again, taking advantage of Nik's feelings for you. How many times do you plan on doing it?"_

_"I'm not," Caroline denied. "He offered to show me everything the world has to offer and now that I've graduated, I'm taking him up on it. This has nothing to do with what his feelings for me may or may not be."_

_The female Original rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You're a vampire, Caroline; you can go off and see the world on your own. You're going with us because you know he'll take care of you and give you whatever you want. That's called 'taking advantage.'" She eyed Caroline. "Why not look for your hybrid boyfriend?"_

_"Tyler isn't interested in being found and I'm not interested in searching the four corners of the globe to find him," Caroline snapped. "And you're right- Klaus will take care of me and right now, that's what I'm interested in. But I'm not going to make him do anything he hasn't offered me."_

_Before Rebekah could say anything else, Klaus climbed into the seat in front of them. "Ready?"_

_At that moment, Caroline's phone vibrated, indicating a text from her mother: _**Chinese for dinner?**

_"Yes," she finally answered, tucking her phone away sadly. "Let's go."_

* * *

"What's on your mind, love?" Klaus asked, breaking Caroline's trance.

She looked away from the window. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I just realized I've barely been out of Mystic Falls and this is my first time on an airplane. And I'm with y—. She stopped herself. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he shook his head. "I know I'm not the most ideal travel companion for you, Caroline, but I can show you places you've only dreamed of. You deserve that. You're so much more than that small-town."

"Why do you say that?" she asked. "No one else seems to believe it."

"They don't know you like I do," he replied.

"You don't know me," she whispered.

Klaus stared knowingly into her eyes. "Yes, I do."

They arrived in New Orleans midday so Klaus compelled a driver to take them to the one place he knew would still be standing, even after more than two centuries away: his house just outside the city.

Caroline stared up at the building in awe. The mansion back in Mystic Falls was modern and expensive but this house had beautiful antebellum architecture and a porch that wrapped around the entire first level.

The front door opened and an attractive man with smooth, caramel-colored skin emerged. "Klaus, welcome back."

"Marcel," Klaus greeted his former protégée. "You remember Rebekah. And this," he went on, "is Caroline."

"Welcome," Marcel smiled darkly, tipping his head in her direction, "to New Orleans."

Caroline shuddered at the sinister tone in his voice. "Thank you."

He stepped towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, causing an involuntary flinch. "I think you're going to like it here, Caroline."

Klaus took Caroline's hand and led her up the steps to the door. "Thank you, Marcel, that will be all."

Marcel frowned. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Klaus confirmed. "I'll find you later."

"This is beautiful," Caroline told him as she gave her a brief tour of the house. "I can't believe you've been away for two hundred years and it looks like this."

"Well, Marcel is very capable," Klaus said. "I taught him everything he knows."

She looked around pensively. "Is there a room for me?"

"Of course," he nodded, leading her up the grand staircase to a room at the end of the long hallway. "This will be your room."

The room was breathtaking. There was a large canopy bed in the middle and a matching armoire and vanity in opposite corners. The walls were painted a soft gray and there were light green and blue accents everywhere else. French doors opened to a balcony that overlooked the expansive backyard and she had a suspicion that the closet to her left was bigger than her entire bedroom in Mystic Falls.

"It's amazing," she whispered. "And it's for me?"

Klaus chuckled lightly. "When will you realize I'd give you the world if I could?"

"Don't," she warned. "Coming here with you is strange enough and I'm not ready for you to tell me those things. I know that you mean it but I just can't hear it yet. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. My intent is not to make you uncomfortable. I'm simply glad you came with me at all so I don't want to push you away." He cleared his throat. "I'll give you time to unpack and rest and then we'll go out."

"Okay," she agreed. He was at the door before she called to him. "Klaus?"

"Yes, Caroline?"

"Thank you," she murmured.

"For what?" he asked, looking back at her.

She smiled softly. "Everything, I guess."

"You're welcome," was his simple reply before exiting the room, leaving her to her jumbled thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has been finished for a couple of days but I sort of forgot about it. Sorry. Anyways, Marcel, Sophie, and Davina are all characters that were announced for _The Originals _(should it be picked up; and let's be honest, it probably will be) but Lucy is all mine. I feel like Klaus needs an ally whose purpose is really to humanize him (as much as Klaus can be humanized) and help Caroline see that he isn't the hideous monster everyone thinks he is. Plus, Lucy is fun. She shows Caroline the positive aspects of vampirism that even Caroline can eventually get behind. Anyways, still loving the follows/favorites/reviews and nothing motivates me more than that little red bubble that pops up on my phone, indicating a new alert of some sort. If there's something you like or don't like, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Next chapter will be the first actual appearance from the Scooby gang back in Mystic Falls.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

"He's back," Marcel announced as he made his way into Zola's, the underground bar he ran his operations from. "And he's not alone."

The beautiful girl with the wavy red hair looked at him. "Of course not. Surely you knew Rebekah would be with him. Elijah is already here."

"Not just Rebekah," Marcel smirked. "Another girl called Caroline. She's blonde and gorgeous and he looked at her like he was looking at the sun for the first time."

"So?" she shrugged indifferently. "If he's happy, I'm thrilled. He's been away for 200 years."

"Lucy," Marcel said tauntingly, "are you jealous?"

"Please," she scoffed. "I know you think I've pined for him for all this time but I haven't. In case you've forgotten, Nik and I were incredibly toxic. What we had was lovely, sure, but we almost burned this city to the ground."

Marcel chuckled. "I remember it well. A great part of me always hoped he was going to kill you."

"But if he had, who would you have had to stay here with you all these years, sabotaging your every move?" Lucy shot back smugly.

"Don't mistake me letting you live this long as kindness," he warned. "I'll stake you with little thought of it."

Lucy stood up from her stool and tossed some money onto the bar. "Marcel, we both know you could never kill me because he would find out and kill you. No matter how important you think you are to Nik, I will always come first." She walked past him to the door before looking over her shoulder once more. "And don't for a second ever think you're stronger than me, Marcel; I have over 200 years on you." She winked and exited the bar.

Caroline woke up from her nap and heard arguing from somewhere below her so she quietly tiptoed down the hallway and sat at the top of the staircase to eavesdrop.

"If there are witches here in New Orleans, I want to meet them, Lucy," Klaus demanded angrily. "This is my city."

A girl (whom Caroline presumed to be Lucy) laughed. "Nik, you've been gone for over 200 years. New Orleans is _my _city and I'll introduce you to my witch when the time is right. You are more than welcome to Marcel's novice witch in the meantime. I just hope you don't expect accuracy because Davina is still learning and not particularly with haste."

Caroline heard Klaus sigh. "And I assume your witch is more skilled?"

"Of course," the girl called Lucy confirmed in her quaint British accent. "I wouldn't take on someone so new. Sophie is divine."

"Not a Bennett," Klaus pointed out.

"The Bennett name is not the be all, end all in witchcraft," Lucy shot back. "Bennett's don't come to New Orleans much; too much bad blood between us all." She was quiet for a moment. "Marcel mentioned that you and the blonde bitch brought a friend this time around."

With her heightened hearing, Caroline heard Klaus's jaw clench shut. "What do you care?"

"I don't," Lucy denied honestly. "I just think the poor girl ought to know what she's in for. Does she even know what you are or are you compelling her?"

"Caroline is a vampire herself," Klaus replied. "And don't you go saying anything to her."

"Nik, I'm your friend," Lucy reminded him. "I've known you for 526 years so I have no intentions of sabotaging whatever it is you have with this girl. But if she's going to be here with you, she at least deserves the courtesy of knowing what life with you is like. If anyone can tell her that, it's me."

"Well, why don't you start now then?" he suggested. "She's sitting at the top of the stairs."

Caroline frowned and made her way downstairs. "How'd you know?"

"He always knows," Lucy rolled her eyes. She offered a hand. "Louisa Tudor; you can call me Lucy."

"Caroline Forbes," the blonde introduced herself. "Tudor?"

"Yes, of the House of Tudor," Lucy explained. "My elder brother was Henry VIII."

"Wow," Caroline breathed. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised Klaus would surround himself with important people. I just can't believe a princess is a vampire."

"Neither could my brother when I drove him to insanity," Lucy smiled mischievously. "He was kind of a bully."

"I can see why you like her," Caroline muttered to Klaus.

"Compared to him, I'm a fluffy bunny," Lucy assured her. "If it weren't for my kind nature, Marcel would've destroyed New Orleans before the Civil War."

"Kind?" Klaus laughed. "I'd say indifferent is more like it. You don't want to adjust to a new place so you've simply kept him in line."

"I've kept him alive," Lucy corrected. She checked her watch. "I should get going. I'm sure you want to show Caroline the city and I need to meet with Sophie. I'll be at Zola's this evening; I'm sure it's where Marcel will set up shop for you while you're here."

Before Caroline could blink, Lucy was gone.

"And that," Klaus sighed, "is Lucy, queen of the French Quarter."

"She's pretty," Caroline noted. "You've known her for a long time?"

"526 years," he answered. "She's been a loyal friend to me, despite the occasional distance between us."

"Always just a friend?" Caroline wondered.

He smirked. "No, not always, but for the last nearly 300 years, yes."

"Did you love her?" she wanted to know.

"For a time," he nodded, "but it's been hundreds of years. She's merely a close friend now." He cleared his throat. "And I was never quite so serious about her, not like I am about y—; well, like I've been before."

Caroline blushed at his near admission of his intense feelings for her. "So, I'm a little hungry."

"Let's eat," he smiled. "I assume you like your blood from a bag?"

"Yes," she answered firmly. "You should, too."

"Not going to happen, love," he shook his head, leading her to the kitchen. "I'll provide them for you but you can't expect me to drink them, as well. Old habits die hard, especially those that are 1,000 years strong."

Caroline said nothing as he handed her a blood bag. She ripped off the top and drank slowly, watching as Klaus moved about the kitchen.

"I eat regular food, too," she finally spoke up. "It curbs cravings."

He chuckled with his back to her. "I know. Marcel had one of his men stock the pantry before we arrived."

"Oh," she murmured. "So, is Elijah here yet?"

"Yes," he replied. "He won't be staying here with us though; he isn't Marcel's biggest fan."

"I have a feeling this Marcel is not the most fun guy to be around," she said. "Lucy didn't seem to like him and neither does Elijah. What about Rebekah?"

"My sister hates everyone, including me," he declared, "so yes, Marcel is also on her list. But he's influential and he gets the job done."

"How long are you planning to be here in New Orleans?" she asked him, finishing her blood bag.

"Indefinitely," he responded. He made eye contact with her. "But I promise that I will show you everything you want to see in this world, Caroline. I just have business to take care of here first."

"Lives to ruin, people to torture," she smirked. "Just another day in the life of Klaus."

"Precisely," he beamed. "If you'll give me just a bit more time to talk with Marcel, I'll take you the finest dinner New Orleans has to offer." He saw the look of apprehension on her face. "Actual food, love, I promise."

She gave a small smile. "All right. How fancy are we talking? I don't really have nice things with me. I packed quickly."

"Well, we'll have to rectify that," he said. "I can ask Rebekah to take you shopping if you'd like."

Caroline made a face. "Shopping with Rebekah? No, thank you. I can go on my own."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he shook his head. "If my allies know you're here with me, so do my enemies. I can't risk sending you out alone."

"I didn't come to be babysat," she reminded him bitterly.

"What about Lucy?" he suggested. "You seem interested in her and she'll take care of you."

"She went to meet her friend," Caroline pointed out.

"She'll reschedule," he declared knowingly. "I'll call her and have her meet you on Canal Street."

"Fine," she agreed, knowing she needed clothes and would never win the argument. "Um, I don't really have money."

"You just let Lucy take care of that," he advised with a wink.

Caroline opened her mouth to respond but her phone rang in her pocket. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was going on five-thirty in Mystic Falls and she knew her mother was home from work. She stood up from the table and walked to the parlor before answering. "Hello?"

"Caroline, where are you?" Liz asked frantically. "I've been texting you all day and now you aren't home."

"I took a trip," Caroline explained carefully. "I'm in New Orleans and I'm fine."

"Who with?" Liz demanded. "I don't like you going away without telling me. I don't care if you're 18 now or not. I saw Elena and Damon in town this afternoon so I know you aren't with them." She stopped quickly. "Did you say New Orleans? Caroline, are you with Klaus?"

"Yes," Caroline confirmed. "I needed to leave Mystic Falls, Mom, and he offered a way out. I'm fine though; he would never hurt me. I can't explain it but he's different with me."

Klaus listened on the other side of the wall. He could just make out Sheriff Forbes' voice on the other end.

"Caroline, have you forgotten all the terrible things he's done?" Liz asked angrily.

"Of course I haven't!" Caroline cried. "And maybe he's a monster but I see a different side and I think I can make him better. Klaus understands parts of me that I don't even understand yet, Mom, and I feel like I need to explore that. Everything at home is a mess and I needed a break. Please don't be mad."

Liz was quiet for a long moment. "I'm not sure how I feel. What did your friends say? How would Tyler feel?"

"I don't know how Tyler would feel because I haven't heard from him in months," Caroline snapped. "And the others won't even notice I'm gone. If we're just going to fight, I have to go." She hung up before Liz could say anything else.

Klaus wasn't sure what to do. He knew she was upset and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her but he didn't want to push her. He was the reason she'd just fought with her mother and getting too close would drive her away.

"I can hear you," she called to him.

He stepped around the corner to face her. "Are you all right?"

"No," she shook her head, "but that's why I'm here. You're supposed to make me feel better. So don't make me regret this, Klaus."

The front door slammed then and Lucy reappeared. "I'm told to take you shopping, Caroline. I know I was supposed to meet you on Canal but Klaus implied even letting you walk there alone was dangerous so here I am. Shall we?"

"Sure," Caroline agreed. "Let me just grab shoes and my purse."

"Be nice," Klaus warned his longtime companion once Caroline was gone. "She's had a row with her mother and I don't want her doubting herself about coming here with me."

"I'm always nice," Lucy shot back. "Well, if people deserve it; Caroline seems to. She's very young compared to you and me, though, so will she be okay with me compelling everyone for this stuff?"

"Explain why you do it," he answered, handing over his credit card. "And don't compel just to compel; she won't like that."

Caroline returned then, wedged heels on her feet and her favorite Jessica Simpson bag on her shoulder.

Lucy eyed the bag with disdain. "We have got to go to Saks' handbag department immediately because that is atrocious."

"It is?" Caroline frowned. "My mother bought it for me."

"Well, I'm sure your mum had good intentions but she lacks in taste," Lucy said, leading the blonde away. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it."

Caroline looked back to Klaus. "What time is dinner?"

"Eight o'clock, love," he replied.

She gave him a small smile as Lucy opened the door. "I'll see you then."

And then the two girls were gone


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter isn't quite as long as the last one (I don't think) and it's mostly filler to lead up to Klaus and Caroline's date but it does bring in the Mystic Falls gang and as it turns out, they have a connection in New Orleans. Rebekah is also back and surprise! She hates Lucy. Elijah will be around next chapter, as will more of the New Orleans characters. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think with a review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

"So Mystic Falls, Virginia, huh?" Lucy mused as she sped away from Klaus' house in her sleek black sports car. "How's that?"

"A mess," Caroline admitted. "Up until about two years ago, the worst thing that had ever happened had been the movie theater closing but now, you can't wake up without your first thought being, 'What terrible thing is going to happen today?'"

"And Nik?" Lucy wondered, putting on her aviator sunglasses. "I imagine he's been part of the terrible things?"

"The biggest," Caroline confirmed. "He killed my best friend's aunt and turned my old boyfriend into a hybrid and made him bite me. He had a hand in dozens of other awful things; he even drowned the mayor." She frowned and looked at the scenery as they drove into the city. "But he also saved my life several times and I started to see a different person than my friends do."

"I know both sides of Nik and you just have to learn to take the bad with the good," Lucy explained carefully. "He's stubborn and impulsive and full of rage but he's also caring and loyal to those who deserve it. Take Rebekah for instance. She's bratty and stuck-up and thinks everyone is beneath her, which means Nik's tolerance for her should be low, but because she's his dear baby sister, he takes care of her fiercely." She scoffed. "What are you feelings on Rebekah?"

"Not friendly?" Caroline answered nervously.

"Don't be cautious to tell me that," Lucy laughed. "I hate the petty bitch and despite her status as an Original who basically cannot die, I do have one thing to hold over her head for all eternity: I'm an actual princess and she only thinks she is."

Caroline smiled. "I can see why that might irritate her. She is a bit superior."

"A bit?" Lucy chuckled. "He's in love with you, you know?"

"I do," Caroline sighed.

"And how do you feel about him?" Lucy asked, knowing she was prying; she simply didn't care. "You must not totally hate him for the things he's done if you chose to come with him. After all, you're more than capable of traveling alone."

"I know," Caroline muttered. "It's just, I want to see the world the way he offered it to me."

"I get it," Lucy nodded. "Nik can give you the best of the best. It's why you won't feel bad buying an expensive bag with his credit card."

"Yeah, he mentioned that I should let you take care of paying for stuff," Caroline remembered. "I'm not comfortable spending a lot of his money. Or of you compelling people to get stuff."

"That, lovey, is something you should get used to if you're going to accompany Nik around the world," Lucy advised. "And I do compel but I also pay."

"I don't understand," Caroline shook her head.

Lucy pulled her car into a parking spot on Canal Street and climbed out before explaining. "I like New Orleans and leave only for brief periods—never longer than a month or two—so I have to find ways to occupy my time when the thought of killing Marcel for sport becomes a bit too tempting. That said, I have six PhDs from Tulane University, one of them being in economics." She waited as Caroline joined her on the sidewalk. "Anyways, I have a tendency to know what something is worth, how much it costs to make it, and how companies gouge customers for everything they've got so I pay what is fair. Companies still make a profit but I find it silly that a leather handbag that costs $75 to make is priced at over $1,000."

Caroline was impressed. She'd never considered how overpriced things were when she bought them; she just bought. "That's an interesting perspective. I suppose compelling people that way isn't so horrible if it means we won't be ripped off."

Lucy beamed. "I thought you might say that. You know, Caroline, there are plenty of things about being a vampire that are excellent. The speed and strength and not-dying-thing are great but there's other stuff, as well. Compulsion seems cruel and tacky but sometimes, it's necessary and hurts no one."

"I don't see it that way," Caroline denied. "No one deserves to have their mind controlled like that."

"Spoken like someone who has," Lucy noticed. "Surely not Nik?"

"No," Caroline shook her head. "Not Klaus. He would never."

"But someone else did," Lucy continued knowingly.

"It was a long time ago," Caroline declared with finality to her tone. "So, I assume we're headed to Saks?"

"Yes," Lucy nodded, deciding to drop the subject for now. "They have a wide assortment of handbags and I'm sure you'll find at least one you like. Then we'll find you a dress and shoes for your dinner tonight. I'm not exactly sure what you think might happen but just know Nik is incredibly charming when he wants to be and will pull out all the stops."

"How can you possibly know that?" Caroline wondered as she followed the redhead into the famed department store. "You haven't seen him since 1815."

"Touché, Miss Forbes," Lucy smirked. "But while I haven't seen Nik in two centuries, I still know him better than anyone and we communicate regularly. Someone has to tell him when Marcel is acting maniacal."

"Tell me about Marcel," Caroline requested.

Lucy made a face. "He's an animal. He doesn't care much for boundaries or limitations so he likes to push my buttons all the time. He's cruel and has no qualms hurting anyone who stands in his way, but he will blindly follow Nik into anything. I would've killed him long ago if I didn't think Nik would be upset. I know Marcel is doing what he was asked to do but his methods are suspect. Nik might be whatever he is but he's dignified; Marcel isn't."

Caroline frowned. "So I probably won't like him?"

"Not if you have half a brain," Lucy denied. "Nik doesn't even really like him but Marcel is a loyal minion and that's something Nik values; loyalty above all else."

"I thought he felt that way about family?" Caroline said.

"He does," a cool voice said from behind them. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Hello, Rebekah," Lucy rolled her eyes. "It's wonderful to hear your pleasant voice again."

"I'm sure," Rebekah deadpanned. "What are you two doing here?"

"Nik is taking Caroline on a date tonight and she needs new things," Lucy explained, finally turning to face the female Original.

"So you're spending my brother's money?" Rebekah realized. "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised; you've been doing it for centuries."

"And whose money is it you spend?" Lucy smirked. "On a daily basis, I spend my own money—which I have plenty of—but Nik insisted on Caroline spending his. I'm sure he'd much rather she spends it than you."

Rebekah looked to Caroline. "You're really letting him take you on a date? What on earth would your dear Tyler think?"

Caroline shrugged. "It's hard to know, considering I haven't spoken to him since February. And we're just having dinner."

"Right," Rebekah smirked. "Tell yourself that, Caroline. Any word from Stefan?"

"Who?" Lucy asked as she browsed the new Marc Jacobs collection.

"A friend back home," Caroline explained. "And no, I haven't heard from him. I doubt they're all that worried about me right now; Elena still has her humanity switch off."

"That's a myth," Lucy shook her head. "Look at Nik; he's a prime example of someone who would turn off their humanity and yet, he has warm and cuddly feelings for you. Even someone as monstrous as Marcel has some humanity left."

"What about you?" Caroline wanted to know.

"I'm full of humanity," Lucy assured her. "I like people and have fallen in love once or twice since Nik. I chose to be a vampire and knew what I was getting myself into when Elijah turned me. People who choose this often adjust easier."

"Elijah turned you?!" Caroline cried. "I was under the impression Klaus did."

"He wouldn't," Lucy denied. "He didn't want to damn me for eternity so he refused. Elijah, being the kind brother he is, turned me on Nik's behalf."

"No, Elijah did it so Nik would shut up," Rebekah countered. "He wouldn't turn you himself but he would've been miserable if you had remained human and stayed in England. For some reason, my brother quite likes knowing you're around, even if you go hundreds of years without seeing each other."

"And I quite like him so we have that in common," Lucy replied. "Now, Rebekah, if you'll excuse us, Caroline and I have some important shopping to do."

"I'll help," Rebekah offered. "You don't know Nik's taste anymore. He liked you last in petticoats and corsets."

"I didn't spend ninety years in a box though, daggered by my brother," Lucy reminded her. "I believe that was you. I'm pretty sure if anyone can help her pick something appropriate for the evening, it'll be me."

"Yeah, I'm still here and I have my own taste, thanks," Caroline told them forcefully. "Just take me to the dresses."

Half an hour later, Lucy and Rebekah sat in a private dressing suite while Caroline tried on her seventh dress.

"You must hate her being here," Rebekah murmured. "With Caroline around, you'll be playing second fiddle and you aren't used to that with my brother."

"Neither are you," Lucy shot back. "And I'm much better at taking a backseat than you are. You're bratty and petulant. I want Nik to be happy and it seems this baby will do that. You want all his attention on you."

Caroline emerged then, wearing a royal blue wrap dress. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think Nik knows not what he's in for," Lucy smirked.

* * *

Damon hung up his phone and turned to Stefan. "You, brother, are a terrible best friend."

Stefan furrowed his brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That was Liz," Damon explained. "When was the last time you spoke to Blondie?"

"Um, yesterday at graduation?" Stefan tried to remember. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Depends," Damon shrugged. "Is leaving Mystic Falls and going to New Orleans with our favorite Original family wrong?"

"What?" Stefan demanded. "Klaus took Caroline?"

"Liz seems under the impression she went willingly," Damon replied. "Caroline believes she can make Klaus a better person." He rolled his eyes. "As if."

Elena joined them then from the kitchen. "What's got you two so worked up?"

"Caroline went to New Orleans with Klaus," Stefan filled her in. "She went by choice."

"So?" Elena shrugged. She scoffed at the indignant looks on their faces. "Caroline likes Klaus so why shouldn't she go with him?"

"Look, Elena, I get that your humanity is off and you don't care about anything but letting Blondie stay with the big, bad hybrid is not ideal," Damon told her. "He killed Jenna and Carol Lockwood and had a hand in every other awful thing that's happened around here. He also tried to kill you on several occasions."

"Lucy," Stefan spoke up suddenly. "Can you get in touch with Lucy?"

Damon considered this. "Yeah, maybe. But she may not know Caroline."

"Damon, Lucy is the queen of the French Quarter," Stefan reminded his brother. "If Klaus is there, she knows him."

"Who's Lucy?" Elena asked.

"An old friend from the forties," Damon answered. "She's been in New Orleans since it was built."

"And you two are really going to try and save Caroline?" Elena sighed.

Stefan frowned. "So are you, Elena. Despite every horrible thing you've done to her in the last few months, Caroline is your best friend and if anything will bring your humanity back, it's seeing her with Klaus."

"Fine," Elena agreed. "I'll go on your little trip to Bourbon Street, but only to rub it in your faces when she doesn't want to leave him. Klaus is in love with her, Stefan, and she isn't exactly pushing him away anymore. I think you should probably take the hint. Stop trying to be the hero all the time."

"No," he shook his head. "She's just mad at us for neglecting her to help you and she wants us to come for her."

Elena rolled her eyes as she headed for the stairs. "Believe what you want, Stefan, but you know, deep down, that she doesn't hate him like you want her to."

Damon looked to Stefan once she was out of sight. "Guess I'll book the flight." He frowned. "What if she's right, Stefan? What if Blondie does like him a bit more than she's let on?"

Stefan sat down on the couch. "I don't know. But I'm going to do everything I can to prevent that from happening."


End file.
